Dreams can come true
by wanna see a trick
Summary: Martin and Ashley share a hotel room together for Pax, and things become a dream come true for Martin. An Ashdil40 one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This thing is all new to me its an Ashdil40 [AshleyMarieeGaming (Ashley) X Bodil40 (Martin] fanfic or a one-shot. Now without farther ado my story.

**Dreams can come true.**

Martin was always slightly awkward around Ashley in person. He hid this perfectly through he's normal Minecraft videos though, but for him it was still nerve racking. The thing he couldn't hide though was the fact that he had a major crush on the young woman, he'd make jokes here and there always saying "Please don't ship.", but that still didn't stop the fans from making a ship based on them titled Ashdil40 or some people called Bashley but it really works either way, and now here he was sharing a hotel room with her because of Pax, he would've went with Simon* or Christopher** but they decided to stay at their homes until the day before the Con was held.

He was planing on going for the first time and she was very friendly, and asked if he wanted to share a hotel room with her to which he said he would love, this was due to the fact they didn't live in the states he lives in Bulgaria while Ashley lives in the England. He really didn't want to share a room with her due to well _sexual attraction_ to say the least, but it was nice spending some fun quality time together as friends and friends only.  
Today was was the day of the con itself, Martin had fun with his friends most notably Simon and Christopher as Ashley spent most of her time with Mitch*** and Jerome****. They occasionally met up somewhere and had a talk, ate or walked around together until they eventually split up went to a Minecraft panel as thats what majority of all their videos were about. The day was no different nor was it an exception of the fact that they were just trying to have some fun, but the night was kinda _steamy._

He had accidentally walked in on her putting her panties on after taking a bath, seeing her naked turned him on but dismissed it and stuttered really loudly "S-Sorry Ashley i didn't mean too!" before slamming the door with an audibly loud slam. He hoped that this little incident didn't make things awkward between the two. When she came out he immediately threw his head down into his pillow to hide the fact that he was blushing, through what Ashley did next made him blush even harder.

She quickly hugged him from the back while laying down on his bed with him and told him quietly "Calm down Martin I just forgot to close the door, seeing me naked must've really made things quite awkward for you because I know how you feel Martin."  
He quickly turned around, face still beet red and hugged her back, smelling her hair in the process and moved his head down with his hand on her chin so that their lips touched each other with passion. After breaking away he mumbled quietly but not quiet enough "I l-love you Ashley."

With that she replied with more clarity then he had in a _lustful _tone "I love you too, Martin.", revealing that she heard what he just said, and pushed him out on to of the bed, making out with him more.

**The Next Day….**

Martin woke up _naked_ with Ashley cuddled up next to him, he couldn't remember much, despite the fact that he wasn't drunk last night, except the Ashdil40 was a real thing now as they had recently or just last night did _something_ that he wouldn't want to talk about to his fans, or even Simon for that matter. He couldn't help but notice that Ashley looked peaceful in her sleep, much like anybody else, but to him she really was beautiful in her state of slumber. He got up and went to make some coffee and put on clothes. When Ashley woke up they went out to eat breakfast, probably at an IHop or something, before they went to day 2 of Pax.

At day 2 they had a lot of fun, but when Simon, Christopher, Mitch and Jerome got there they were surprised to see that Ashley and Martin were holding hand blushing hard. Simon couldn't help but yell out "Ashdil40 confirmed!" and snap a picture of with his phone to which Martin gave him a playful yet hard punch in the arm for. Simon had later tweeted "The #Ashdil40 ship has sailed!" and attached to that tweet was the picture of Ashley and Martin holding hands like the lovers they were. This had instantly caused Ashley and Martins twitter feed to blow up with the same hashtag that Simon used.

Mitch and Jerome were more cool with it. As Mitch and Ashley once said they are never gonna date, and as a side note Mitch said "There's no way i would betray Jerome, Merome for life." it really only was a joke. Christopher was also really cool with it too, 'there was so many fans who ship things and majority of it is all their imagination, unless it was either a confirmed thing to begin with like Adesa*****, or it becomes a thing like whats happening here.', he was happy for the two Martin made it so obvious while Ashley laughed at his jokes on her being his.

When the day had gone bye in a seemingly fast motion, Ashley and Martin came to an agreement on who's house they live in when they had the money. "It might take a while but I'm gonna start saving money to live with you in England one day, and until then know that i love you Ashley. I always will." Martin whisper before kissing her softly and more with passion. On the trip back to Bulgaria Simon couldn't help but smirk at his friends obviously happy and blissful expression as he slept, Simon knew that this little trip was a dream come true for the younger bulgarian before he happily dozed of too.

**The End.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I really wanted this to be authentic so I've used the real names of the you tubers… also I'm not a stalker you can find these things on the internet.

***Simon = SimonHDS90  
******Christopher = GhostGamingYT  
*******Mitch = TheBajanCanadian  
********Jerome = JeromeASF  
*****Adesa = Adam****** and Alesa*******  
**********Adam = SkyDoesMinecraft  
***********Alesa = isnt a youtuber**


End file.
